They Say Opposites Attract
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: An unfortunate incident causes Cassie Malfoy to live with her mother again after five years of separation. You may think otherwise but that is NOT a good thing. That was until she met Al Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I'm writing a new fic after a really long time. Please review. Please.  
Do you think it's good? Any suggestions? Creative criticism is welcome.**

_**I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter**_

**Chapter 1**

"You cannot do that to me," Scor heard Cassie's voice carry through the open door. Had he been in her place, he'd have thrown a _major_ temper tantrum. Cassie's reaction was definitely not what Scor would call a temper tantrum but it was clear from her tone that she was annoyed with the sudden change of things as much as he was.

"I very well can," Astoria said, her manner made it obvious that she wanted to hear no more arguments from her daughter but Cassie was having none of it.

"No. You cannot. His death does give you my custody but you cannot make me stay here. Dad wanted me to be in France and not here." Cassie was stumbling over her words and they clearly sounded strained. Stress does that to you sometimes.

"Well _Dad_ is dead and since you are under _my_ custody, you will do as _I_ say and stay where _I_ ask you to." Astoria's voice turned venomous as she thought of the man she had never loved.

"But how can that school take me in now? It is my sixth year. They are not going to admit me."

"You'll be surprised to know what money can do. Now go to your room. I have some stuff to deal with."

Cassie swore in French and fortunately neither Scor nor her mother understood the meaning of any of those words. Newsflash!

Cassiopeia Malfoy could speak French. Reason? She'd lived in France for the past five years studying in Beuxbatons instead of Hogwarts. There's a story behind that as well.

When Scor and Cassie (who by the way are twins) were eleven years old, a few months before they were to start Hogwarts, their parents had split up. Astoria had been fed up of the bad name that her in-laws' involvement in the Second Wizarding War had brought to her family. So after years of fights and arguments that took place every night, the two parted ways.

Astoria had fought for her son's custody, knowing that the loss of a male heir would be devastating for the Malfoys and it had been. So Cassie had to go to France with Dad who wanted to stay as far away as possible from the woman who had ruined his life. After last month's tragic incident in which Draco as well as Narcissa had died, Cassie was left with no other guardian other than her mother. Consequently her last alternative had been to come to England for the summer.

What she didn't know when she'd boarded the flight to London was that she may not be going back to Paris during the school year. In some twisted way to get back at Draco, Astoria had made Cassie stay in England and change schools. Something people did not do often since all the wizarding schools had completely different methods of education.

The sound of a door slamming snapped Scor out of his reverie. Slamming doors had often been heard in the Malfoy Manor when Scor's parents were together so he flinched when he heard the dreaded sound again after so many years.

Scor thought that he should go and speak to his sister. She needed someone to talk to apparently. She'd been closer to Draco than Scor had been and maybe his death had affected her more than she was letting on. But he knew better.

The two had hardly ever talked over the span of five years and he knew that she wouldn't ever talk to him about _it_. He was not going to blame her for that though. He wouldn't either if he'd been in her place. He'd be more comfortable talking to Lily, his best friend's sister than his own.

Then speak of the Devil, he got a text from Lily that read:

_Meet me at Potters' at eleven o' clock. Surprise party for Al._

But me being me, I sent a reply to Rose instead of Lily since I knew they both were in the same room, planning said surprise.

_-Empty handed?_

_-Bring THE cake!_

_-Oh yeah. Chocolate right?_

_-DARK. Btw how's ur sis?_

_-Depressed I guess. But it's kinda entertaining to hear her speak eengleesh_

_-Dominique type of accent?_

_-Nah. More like Louis_

_-U hav my condolences_

_-Mum's planning on sending her to Hogwarts this yr_

_-U kidding?! That's not good_

_-Figured that much_

_-Bet the females are bitch-fighting_

_-They are actually xD_

_-Lily's asking me to concentrate on blowing the BALLOONS..! Gotta go.. See ya_

Scor grinned at the innuendo though he doubted Rose meant it that way. It was half past eight and so he decided to head down for dinner. It was the safest time to go down because generally whoever wanted to leave the table would have done so by then.

When he entered the dining room however, it was rather quiet. Astoria was going through some papers and Cassie was quietly eating not looking up as Scor sat down.

"What took you so long, Scorpius?" Astoria asked.

"I was just going over some plans for Al's party." He replied before he started eating. Mostly he just toyed around with the food since he was in no mood to actually eat.

"When will you be leaving?"

"After dinner."

"Give Albus my best wishes."

Scor simply smiled in reply but that smile was quick to vanish when he heard Astoria say what she said next.

"Take your sister with you."

"Huh?"

"I said take Cassiopeia along. She'll make some new friends."

"Mum it's more of a private thing. The real party's tomorrow."

Astoria shrugged "Just make sure she goes."

Scor half expected a snarky comment from Cassie, but she said nothing.

A couple minutes later, Astoria excused herself and went back to her room, probably to look over yet more matters.

"You want to go?" Scor asked Cassie who merely shook her head in response.

"Tomorrow I meant."

That was when Cassie looked up and gave him a dark glare though her voice was almost humorous "That is what I meant too. Just because I lived in France for five years does not mean that I am going to jump at any chance that I get to show off my dresses."

He was left speechless at this sudden outburst. He blinked and then said, "It's better if you go. Mum won't like it otherwise."

"Whatever."

"Listen Cassie.."

"Cee. People who _barely_ know me call me Cee or by my full name."

"Oh come on! I knew you for eleven years! And don't take your anger out on me."

"You do not know me."

"I know enough."

"Well if you do then let us not forget who the elder sibling is here."

Cee fixed her grey eyes on him with a last glare before getting up from the table and probably heading back to her room.

There was one thing that Scor had concluded from that conversation:

His elder sister's eyes were _intimidating._

* * *

**A/N- Just a casual reminder for you guys... REVIEW! Let me know what you think. **

**P.S- "Anna and the French Kiss" is kinda the inspiration for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I got two follows for this story. I'm happy though I was hoping for some reviews.  
Anyway here's the second chapter of the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey! Everything set?" Scor whispered getting inside the Potter house as quietly as possible the huge box of _dark_ chocolate cake in his hand.

"Yeah," Rose whispered back.

"When I say go scream as loud as possible," Lily said as five of them (Lily, Rose, Scor, James and Hugo) trudged up the stairs quietly.

"Scream what?" Hugo asked and Scor knew a sarcastic retort from Lily was on its way.

"Oh. Just _'Hugo Weasley is an idiot'_ will do. Of course you have to scream _'Happy Birthday'_" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Don't wake him up with your shouting before we get to his room," James said sharply.

The two huffed before trudging up the stairs and Lily quietly opened the door of Al's room. Flipping on the lights, she gave them the thumbs up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY..!"

The shout was deafening and enough to wake up Al who jumped up in surprise, his jet black hair sticking out and emerald green eyes looking wild.

"Wha-" he muttered before he realized what was going on.

He looked even more confused and soon that confusion grew into anger.

"Aaah…! Why did you have to do it at midnight? I'm a hundred and three percent sure it could have waited till tomorrow!" he groaned as the others sang the 'Happy Birthday' song at the top of their voices.

"Stop being a buzz kill, Al and cut the cake already." Rose poked him as he got out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"There's cake?" Al started grinning like an idiot, now wide awake.

Rose cleared out some of the books from Al's desk and Scor placed the _dark_ chocolate cake on it, taking out a knife along with it.

As soon as he had blown out the candles and cut the cake, a full-fledged cake fight had broken out. There was cake on everyone's faces and they were making so much noise it was a wonder that Harry was still in his room. With Ginny out of town on a business trip, it was up to Harry to keep the kids under control; a job that he was failing miserably at.

"Thanks guys," Al said as he took out his camera from his cupboard. Every inch of his face was covered in chocolate and so was James', Scor's n Lily's. Of course Hugo and Rose hadn't been spared but their faces weren't as bad as the others'.

Al clicked a pic of the guys fooling around and then set the camera to automatically take a snap after five seconds as he said, "Get ready, I'm taking the picture."

He joined the group throwing his arms around his best friends, Rose and Scor. James stood behind him and since he was so much taller than Al, he was clearly visible. Lily and Hugo sat down in front of the three and all grinned at the camera.

A dozen snapshots later, the five took out the gifts that they'd bought Al. James being the eldest was the first. He had got his brother the most predictable gift that an elder brother gives: _"Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches"._

Al looked amused as James gave it to him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't let Mum find it."

Hugo and Lily had bought him a box of chocolates, keeping his sweet tooth in mind and Al was more than happy to receive it. Scor had got him a red tee-shirt that read: _I got 99 problems and a Snitch ain't one_. Rose had given him the limited edition Wimbourne Wasps hoodie and tee shirt along with a brand new Sneakoscope.

"Your phone's unbelievingly quiet, Al," Rose commented after James, Lily and Hugo had gone back to their rooms and it was just the three of them in Al' room cleaning up the mess, more like Rose was cleaning up the mess.

Al sighed dramatically and said, "It's switched off."

"Are we avoiding someone?" Scor questioned.

"Alice." Al answered and that was enough.

"That girl needs to get a life," Scor said making a face.

"Scorpius! You should not say such stuff about others. It's rude." Rose admonished him giving up the task of tidying up the room seeing as neither of the two boys was helping her.

"It's true, though," Al said. "It was just one kiss! That too I was slightly drunk. How could she take something like that seriously?"

"Oh so she should have taken it seriously after you'd slept with her and exchanged rings or something?" Rose said rather angrily.

"That's not what I meant," Al groaned. "But I've told her a hundred times already that I'm not interested."

"Did you say you weren't interested in _her_?" Scor asked.

"I said I wasn't interested. What difference does it make?" Al said.

Scor scoffed and looked at his friend as if he was dead meat.

"A lot, apparently."

"She must me thinking you aren't interested in a relationship with anyone in general. So unless you make that clear, she's not going to give up." Rose explained.

"I thought that was obvious." Al said in his defense.

"Yeah it's obvious for _us_," Scor said pointing towards Al and himself. "But girls. They need everything written on a piece of paper and signed along with some legal stamp before they believe something. You tell them you like them, they won't believe it. You tell them you don't like them, they are not going t believe that either."

"Some girls are really insecure okay?" Rose said in defense of the fairer sex. "We need guys to make us believe stuff. We don't take things as just a _given_."

"Okay. Is it just me or is there a totally different motive of this conversation?" Al said smirking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Scor asked and Rose furrowed her brows in confusion.

Al sighed and said, "Nothing."

"So did you ask your Dad about… that uh-?" Scor asked not caring for an explanation to his previous comment.

"My Dad was really worried when I brought that topic up," Rose said. "He didn't tell me anything though. Did yours?"

"A couple of things, yeah," Al replied growing more uncomfortable by the moment. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that his father and grandmother had been murdered by _Death Eaters_?

"What?" Scor straightened up. "Cassie knows what's up but she won't tell me."

"I don't know the complete thing but umm... Death Eaters murdered him I guess." Al finally said.

Silence met his answer which was broken by Rose who said, "You guess?"

"That's what Dad thinks. It's either that or someone pretending to be one." Al said.

"But I thought all of them were dead?" Scor demanded.

"That is kind of the problem." Al muttered.

"Why now? Why wait all these years before attacking someone? And why your Dad?" Rose voiced the questions that were going through their minds.

"Dad wasn't the only one." Scor said with a frown on his face. "Remember Rosalie Zabini? She died last month and Dominique refused to tell us anything. Hell that girl looked like she'd seen a ghost the day after the incident. As to why they're doing this is kind of obvious."

"Revenge," Al completed for him

"That doesn't make sense." Rose protested. "If they wanted revenge, wouldn't they attack Uncle Harry or someone close to him?"

"Point," Scor agreed biting the inside of his cheek, thinking hard.

Al opened his mouth to say something but the sound of footsteps coming up the staircase prevented him from saying anything.

"I hate to break it to you guys but I think it's time to you all went to bed," said Harry as he came to stand against the doorway. "It's one in the morning. Come on! Oh, hello Scorpius."

"Hey Mr. Potter." Scor said in the most formal voice anyone in the history of formal had ever managed.

"Come on now off to bed, all of you!" he said and as if remembering suddenly he added grinning broadly. "Happy Birthday, Al."

"Thanks, Dad." Al said.

Even after Rose had gone to Lily's room and the lights in Al's room had been turned off, Scor and Al continued talking about all possible strategies of the Death Eaters. At around three in the morning they drifted off to sleep not knowing that the worst part of the situation was yet to come.

* * *

**_A/N- That's the second chapter. Don't forget to review. Please please please review! You know how a single review can brighten up someone's day. Creative criticism is appreciated. _**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So here's the third chapter. Sorry I'm a bit late. Anyway thanks to simslestrange for reviewing and I hope many more people will give me the opportunity to thank them for reviews. So read and enjoy after that not-so subtle way of asking you to review!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"When does the party start, Scorpius?" Astoria asked as the family of three sat down for lunch.

"Seven o' clock" Scor said, after he had properly chewed down the food in his mouth. "But no one is really gonna show up before eight."

"What rubbish! You should go early and help," Astoria suggested. "oh and enjoy with your friends. No curfew!"

Scor smiled but he wasn't sure what his Mum's real motives were. He never knew nowadays. The Astoria who had tried to stop Scor from mingling with the Weasleys, every chance she got, was now letting him be in their company with no company? Wow! That was new.

"Same goes for you Cassiopeia." Astoria said in a calculating voice. "Scor will drive you there and back."

Cassie- Cee looked up and for a moment something flashed in her blue- grey eyes but then she arched a brow and said, in a sickly sweet voice, "I can drive myself, _Mum_. You don't have to worry about that."

Astoria, who had expected Cee to protest, said with an equally sugary smile, "That's what _family_ does Cassiopeia. Care and worry about each other."

Cee's face darkened and she was looking at Astoria as if debating whether or not she was worth the trouble of going to Azkaban.

She remained silent for a few moments and Scor's eyes flickered between the two witches.

After gathering the much needed courage, breaking the silence, he said, "She doesn't have to go, Mum. It's not like Al's gonna be heart-broken or something."

But before Astoria could reply to that Cee said, "I'll go."

The tension in the air now was so thick, Scor wondered how he was even able to breathe.

"I want to meet Louis. He will be there, right?"

Scor nodded in reply as realization washed over him. Of course she wanted to meet Louis; he'd also gone to Beauxbatons until he's graduated last year.

Astoria's frown deepened as she grasped that Cee may enjoy herself at the party.

Scor sighed internally, wondering when this stupid _game_ would end.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Scor _and Cee_ showed up. Scor was wearing a simple blue buttoned up shirt and jeans. The girl standing next to him however was, as Al would put it, a total knockout. Her black designer top was a complete contrast to her dirty blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in bouncy waves and almost reached her waist. Her jeans looked so skinny that Rose was sure all blood circulation had stopped and don't even get her started on the girl's stilettoes. She stood nearly as tall as Dominique who was 5 feet 9 inches.

It wasn't her clothes though that had caught Rose's attention. It was her expression, which pretty much said: _"I don't care what the hell you think of me. I know I'm awesome."_

Rose hated her instantly. Adding to that practically every guy in the room was gaping at her. Even James! And holy Merlin! Even Al- er no. He was apparently waiting for Scor to approach the duo. He would have got an earful if he'd been staring anywhere near the aforementioned girl's chest.

"Hey. Did I miss anything?" Scor said as he gave Rose a hug and Al a _"brotherly"_ one.

"Not if you count Mum throwing a fit over Dad eating all the cake." Rose replied.

"There is no cake?" came Cee's voice. It was very girlish and accentuated and Rose's dislike for her deepened. "I told you Scorpius, there won't be any cake left if we go this late. Hey, Happy Birthday!"

Cee handed him a small package and said with a small smile, "Hope you still like Linkin Park." _Don't know what that meant_.

"Yeah. Thanks. And sorry about the cake," Al said sheepishly.

"What? Are you fucking serious?" Scor said in a panicky voice. "There's no cake?"

"What were we speaking? French?" Rose said sarcastically, pointing to Cee and herself.

"Really darling? Not funny." Cee said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I didn't mean it that way," Rose said as she realized her mistake.

Cee just shrugged and after she'd wished Al one more time, she wandered off to some unknown corner.

Scor stared at Al and Rose as if the two had stabbed him in the back.

"I can't believe you didn't save any cake for me."

* * *

Cassie was kind of glad that the party didn't have many OAPs and the few that were actually present didn't really give a damn about what the teens were doing. What _were_ they doing?

Just about the usual stuff that Cassie had seen at most of the parties she'd been to. A wanna-be spiking the punch, couples snogging in corners and there was almost always one corner reserved for the smokers who could enjoy their drags in all its direct and passive glory. And that was where Cas was headed.

She spotted a red-head (probably a Weasley) and a guy with brown hair who could possibly be Al's brother. The two had a pack with them. Maybe they were one of those smokers who shared the pack.

"Hey," Cas said, charm- mode on. One of the many things that you learn after staying a couple of years at Beauxbatons was to _"charm_" your way out of everything.

"Hi! You're Scorp's sister, right?" the red- head said extending his hand. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Fred Fred Weasley," Cas said shaking his hand and flashing him a dazzling smile. "I'm Cee."

"What's that short for?" the brunette asked.

"None of your business really," Cas said. She _hated_ her full name; especially the last.

"Funny how that doesn't have a _'C'_ in it," he responded dryly.

Cas rolled her eyes and said, "Cassiopeia Malfoy."

"Um.. Bless you?" Fred said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell us. I'm James by the way. Al's brother. Do you smoke?"

Cas noted as she took accepted a cigarette from him, receiving shocked looks from the two guys, that James was probably one of those people who liked to remain the center of attention at _all_ times.

"I thought French girls were all about elegance and stuff," Fred commented, passing her his lighter.

"How very stereotypical of you. But no. That would be any bimbo, regardless of of her nationality." Cas replied before she took in a nice and long drag. Merlin, it felt good!

"So how does it feel to be back home?" James asked at some point of their conversation, by which they'd gone from acquaintances to friends.

"Home?" Cas said. Her voice sounded so small, it was a wonder the two even heard her. "I'm not sure where that is anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked and Cee observed that Fred wasn't smoking like James, though he did have a goblet full of the spiked punch.

Before Cas could reply to that, a new voice, one she recognized quite well, interrupted, "Corrupting each other, are we?"

"Louis!" Cas exclaimed as a huge grin broke across her face.

"Gods I missed you, Cee," Louis said as he pulled the girl into a bear hug. "How have you been?"

"Peachy," Cas remarked sarcastically but then her tone had changed drastically. "You abandoned me."

"No I did not," Louis protested and with that the two launched into French.

"This is really irritating," Fred said.

James looked up to the Heavens and demanded, "Weren't the Delacours enough?"

* * *

**A/N- Sooo how as it? Did you like it? Do you have any suggestions? Please review. Creative criticism is welcome. **  
**Also, you might have to wait for the fourth chapter since I have like 3 projects to complete in the next week.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So here's the fourth chapter. Sorry for the delay. But I got chickenpox, plus I had school work. Anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Eat," James said, nudging Lily who sat next to him at the table for breakfast one fine morning.

"Do I have to?" Lily groaned.

"Yes," Al replied, sitting down.

"I don't want to," Lily threw back.

"And why is that?" James asked.

Lily's shoulders sagged in defeat and she said, "Because I want to be slim. Look at how thin Cee is! Do you have a special diet?"

The girl in question, Cee slowly looked up and said, "What?"

And trust me when I say she looked like a zombie. Her hair was pulled back messily and dark bags were prominent under her eyes. A thin scratch mark ran on her left cheek, her left arm was in a sling and her voice was all raspy due to lack of use.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Cee asked, turning her attention to Lily.

"I uh.. do you have a diet or something? I mean, how are you so slim?" Lily asked a bit awkwardly.

"Not really, no. I eat whatever I want," Cee drawled and then turned back to tossing the cereal around in the bowl with her spoon.

"And that's what you should do, Lils. You don't need to lose any weight," Rose added. "It's not like you're overweight."

"Not yet, no. But I could be in the future," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Worry about that later. Finish your breakfast." James said sternly.

Lily's eyes narrowed but she did nevertheless finish her breakfast. The group moved out of the house to play Quidditch afterwards because what better way is there to spend your summer?

"What position do you play, Cee?" Fred asked as James and Al took out the broomsticks from the shed.

"I don't . I'll just watch you guys play. Is that okay?" Cee answered with a small smile.

"I was thinking I'll sit this one out too," Lily said and took a seat on the wrap-around porch of her house before anyone could say anything.

Fred shrugged and then they got down to business. The captains were decided. As usual it was a Potter v/s Potter match. That is, it was Al against James.

Rose and Fred joined James' team while Hugo and Scor joined Al. It was more exciting if the entire Potter-Weasley clan was here but this would do. The game begun and was it rough? The boys, sans Hugo who was a peaceful soul, were hell bent on throwing each other off the broom.

Meanwhile, Lily was trying to take down styling tips from Cee. She patiently listened to all of Lily's question and answered them. But it was clear to anyone who saw her that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Do you ever straighten your hair?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have a diet regime or anything?"

"No."

"How are you so slim then?"

"I work out every day. Run around for an hour and I'm good to go."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I had one. We broke up."

"Oh. Why?"

"I moved here and he's still in France. Neither of us think that we can maintain a long distance relationship."

"Well, do you have a crush on anyone here?"

At this question, her eyes almost flickered up, only for a moment but Lily caught it. She realized Cee was probably another one of the girls who had a crush on one of her brothers.

Lily was sure it was James, though. For the past couple of days, it had seemed, as if her two brothers had switched souls or something. James had been _supe_r nice to Cassie- sorry Cee, while Al on the other hand had been a total jerk, teasing her relentlessly.

As it had so happened yesterday, the topic of discussion had been everyone's career choices. All of them had stated what they had in mind, except Hugo who had no clue what he was going to do after school, but luckily wasn't subjected to any lectures since he still had two years till his OWLs.

"So Cassie, what career do you want to pursue?" Harry had asked.

Cee, as usual, had answered in that quiet absent-minded tone of hers.

"I was thinking of joining the Auror Department."

Lily wasn't sure what it was, but that statement alone had somehow triggered Al's competitive streak.

The general bickering between Al and Cee had ensued, only this time, unlike others, Cee was participating. When push came to shove, Dad had suggested they settle the matter over a duel.

"They can't do magic outside Hogwarts, Harry," Mum had reminded him and Cee had suggested a Muggle duel.

"You're on." Al had said giving her the stink eye. Honestly, if looks could kill, both of them would be lying dead.

Harry had laid down the rules, much to Ginny's disappointment and the two were given really blunt wooden daggers, which really wasn't necessary since the duel didn't even last five minutes.

Cee had knocked Al's hand so hard that his dagger fell out of his hand, and that was practically when things went downhill, _real fast_. One minute the two were standing upright and the next, Al was clutching his bleeding nose and Cee her left arm, which was bent in an odd sort of a way.

Even with the broken nose and arm, they had to be pulled apart, before they did any further damage to each other.

Lily was brought back to reality by Cee's answer.

"No."

"Whatever you say. Anyway, do you wanna go shopping with Rose and me?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. It's a Muggle store though."

"Sounds good. Please tell me there's a McD nearby and you'll go there."

"There is one I think. We don't go there generally."

"You should."

And that ended their conversation. Cee's lack of enthusiasm in talking made it awkward for _Lily_ to continue blabbing. That was unheard of.

Fortunately for her, the game of Quidditch going on had ended and the guys were arguing about who actually won since they weren't keeping note of the points.

"We did!" Scor shouted.

"No. We won." Fred shot back.

In the end it was decided that it was a draw, though Lily was pretty sure Al's team had won.

* * *

Things were very loud at London, Cassie believed. Back at her home in France, it was just her Dad and Grandmother, so there was not a lot of bustle in the house but here? It seemed as if during the summer, the entire Potter-Weasley clan would move from one house to another according to their free will. One day it was Fred who would come over and then it was some girl named Lucy. Cassie met new people next to everyday.

Today was a relatively quiet day, since Mrs. Potter was at home and no one, I repeat no one dared to misbehave in her presence. James and Fred were out as usual and Lily was chatting up or more like annoying Rose. Did that girl ever shut up? Scorpius, Hugo and Al were talking about Quidditch. Surprise, surprise.

Cassie and Mrs. Potter were however enjoying their paperbacks and were for most of the part ignoring the rest of them.

Out of the blue, Mrs. Potter snapped her book shut and narrowed her eyes at Al.

"Weren't you supposed to get a haircut, Al?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum and I did get my hair cut. Last week remember?" Al replied.

For what it was worth, it didn't look like it had been cut just last week.

Mrs. Potter obviously thought the same and frowned. "Did you comb it in say the last forty-eight hours?"

Al rolled his eyes as the other two boys snickered.

"It doesn't lay down, Mum. You very well know that."

Mrs. Potter sighed in defeat but Cassie piped in.

"You could always use a bit of hair gel, you know."

"Trust me, I've tried."

"You must have done it the wrong way then."

"You want to see for yourself? By all means, go ahead." Al said as he got up and retrieved a bottle of hair gel from Merlin knows where and thrust it in Cassie's hand, which was now out of the sling.

He took his place on the couch and fixed her with a challenging look. Well, challenge accepted.

Like Cassie had mentioned before, summers at France were really quiet and boring so to pass her time she'd take refuge on the _Internet_ and she had seen practically all the "How to…" videos that were worth watching.

But apparently, Al's hair was one that could not be tamed and no matter how much hair gel she used it _refused_ to stay flat.

"You're right," Cassie muttered, now resorting to spiking up his hair.

"Yeah but it still looked a bit decent," Mrs. Potter commented.

"So? I'm not gonna use that much product for my hair!" Al protested.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"People will think he's gay," Cassie replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Exactly," Al agreed.

"How do you two come to that conclusion?" Mrs. Potter demanded.

"Deductions."

"Deductions."

The two of them said it at once and Cassie's hand in Al's hair froze. Al looked, more like gaped up at her with his mouth open slightly.

"You've watched Sherlock?" Al asked, his voice almost a whisper. He uttered the question as if he could not believe he was talking to a person from the Wizarding community who watched and quoted Sherlock, which was apparently the case.

Cassie was in a similar stupor and slowly she nodded.

"All the seasons?" Al asked.

"All the seasons." Cassie confirmed.

And the next moment, as everyone watched the two people who'd been Hell bent upon killing each other last night, begin to talk like old friends.

"Wanna watch the last episode right now?" Cassie suggested mid-way through their conversation. Cassie's book lay forgotten at the table, where she was previously sitting and Al had completely overlooked the fact that he was not long ago, having a really heated argument with Scorpius and Hugo as to whether the Appleby Arrows were the best or not.

"Hell yeah!" Al said and the two proceeded to the room Cassie was currently staying in and the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

**A/N- So yeah. The Sherlock reference.. Thought I'd show you a bit of Cassie's fangirl side here. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Please, please, please review. Creative criticism is welcome. I haven't really got a lot of reviews for the story so I really don't know if I'm going wrong anywhere or if there needs to be any sort of improvement or if there is basically anybody out there who's reading the story in the first place. So yeah, I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter just to be clear. And also, you can look forward to a bit of Al and Cassie moments in the next chapter, though it won't be anything romantic and also you'll get to meet a couple of new character for the first time.**

**One last time, REVIEW!  
XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So here's the fifth chapter. Sorry for the delay. Got busy with school work. Anyway here it is! Please review. I wrote it up to here with only 2 reviews but I doubt I'll continue this if I don't get any response. Creative criticism is welcome. And a bit of swearing ahead.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Just kidding.

You seriously expect Sherlock fans to do anything other than watch Sherlock when their mind is set to it?

The two were in her room for around an hour and a half so there's no doubt that all they did was watching the episode. Nobody questioned them, however.

The next day, Al and Scor decided to accompany the girls to the shopping malls and by accompany they meant drive them to the mall and go watch a movie instead. Al was greatly influenced by his Muggleborn Aunt and his Grandfather's fascination with Muggles was shared by him so he did a lot of Muggle-ish stuff other people did not.

"Why are you two shopping for dresses anyway?" Cee asked as she looked around the store, not particularly interested in buying anything.

"It's one of those _big_ Ministry parties. The whole family gets invites every year," Lily explained as she checked out a black floor length dress. "Dad doesn't really like going but people insist."

Rose shook her head and then reached out to pull a red dress. She looked it over and was about to go try it on that Cee snatched it from her hand and threw it back into the rack.

"Wha- why? I liked that," Rose complained.

"Here, try this one on," Cee said completely ignoring her, as she tossed her a dress and ushered her into the changing rooms.

"Come out. I wanna see if it suits you," Cee said.

"I like it, actually," Rose said as Cee scrutinized the dress she was wearing. It was a knee length emerald green dress that clung to her body. It wasn't _very_ revealing but it wasn't very decent either.

"Yeah it does look good on you," Cee replied.

"Scor is so gonna love that," Lily commented with a smirk.

Cee looked puzzled and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Rose snapped before Lily could open her big mouth.

"Oh those two have the hots for each other but won't admit it," Lily blurted out.

Cee gave out a small laugh and Rose protested, "That is so not true."

A while later they exited the store and Cee was successfully making small talk with the two redheads as Scor and Al met up with them in front of McDonalds.

"Food!" Cee almost shouted as they finally entered the food joint.

"And she talks," Scor remarked dryly. Cee had hardly spoken to him, in front of him or just talked in general since she came to England.

"Uh oh. Al!" Rose said in alarm as she got a text from someone. "Alice is at the mall and she said she's gonna join us."

"We should leave, then," Al said as his face paled.

"No!" Cee asserted. "Not till I have a Happy Meal."

"You don't understand Cassie. Alice is not someone you would want to deal with right now," Scor said.

"All I want right now is French Fries and I can deal with her. Don't worry," Cee assured him as she went to the counter.

Al looked at the others pleading for an escape.

"How did she find out we were here?" he asked.

"I may have accidently let it slip," Lily answered sheepishly.

Al groaned but sat down at the table in one of the corners with the others hoping desperately that Alice fell down on the escalators and had to be rushed to St. Mungos or something.

A while later Cee returned balancing two trays full of French Fries and Burgers and five glasses of coke. She was only a few minutes later, much to Al's dismay, joined by Alice Longbottom.

"Hi, Al!" she said cheerfully as she took a seat next to him, pushing Scor aside.

"Hey," Al replied not looking at her directly, but Alice didn't actually pay much attention as her gaze travelled to Cee who was sitting next to Al. Alice's eyes narrowed because everyone at Hogwarts knew Al was her property. Of course it didn't matter to her that Cee wasn't really from Hogwarts.

Alice cocked her head to one side and asked with fake enthusiasm, "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Alice Longbottom."

"I know. Al here talks a lot about you," Cee said dryly as Al shot her a look.

Alice smiled at that and looped her arm through Al's that made Rose roll her eyes.

"That's my sister by the way, Alice. Cassie, Alice." Scor introduced the two to each other.

"Al's girlfriend," Alice added as she extended her hand to shake Cee's. The handshake didn't really take place since Cee's hands were almost covered with sauce.

"When did we start going out, again, Alice?" Al asked as he pulled is arm free.

"Last year, silly," Alice giggled as she flipped her hair backwards.

Lily snorted at that and Scor stifled a laugh, but Cee just looked amused.

"So Cassie, how come I've never seen you around before? Are you this generation's Ariana Dumbledore?" Alice said with a laugh. "You do know who that is right?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Cassie'. It's Cee. Second of all, I haven't been living in a whole all my life. Of course I know who Ariana Dumbledore is. Third of all, lame joke," Cee replied which left Alice gaping at her but she snapped back instantly and asked.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts, then?"

"Too mainstream, darling," Cee said.

"Darling? Oh let me guess, you're from Beauxbatons," Alice remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Ten points to Dumb-land!" Cee shot back.

"Talk like civil people now will you?" Rose interrupted.

"She started it," Alice said and her irritation grew further when Cee laughed at that comment.

"Stop acting like a kid, Alice," Al said in annoyance. "She's baiting you. Can't you see that?"

"Just trying to help, Al," Cee said. "I know how some stalkers can get."

Silence took over and it wouldn't be a surprise if someone whispered "buuurn!"

"I'm not stalker," Alice said firmly. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Funny I don't remember Al confirming that. Sounds pretty obsessive to me."

"How dare you?" Alice hissed as she got up.

"Don't create a scene here, missy. I'm not done with my Fries yet and trust me you'll regret it if you get me thrown out of here."

Alice simply huffed in indignation and turned to Al.

"Let's go somewhere else, Al."

"Why would I do that? And for the record, you're not my girlfriend." Al replied rather bluntly. I guess being around Cee was rubbing off on him.

Alice pursed her lips and stormed out of there.

After a minute of silence, Al breathed a sigh of relief, muttering a 'Finally' as the others burst out laughing and Lily said 'Burn' out loud.

* * *

"It's late. Aunt Ginny's gonna be mad," Rose said as they got out of the food joint and headed towards the escalators.

Once at the ground level, Lily, Rose and Scor walked ahead still laughing at the whole Alice-Cassie fiasco and Al and Cee walked a few feet back talking animatedly. Lily found it hard to believe that the two were set to kill each other just yesterday. Was a Muggle T.V show all it took to break the ice between two people?

Halfway across the lobby, Cee grabbed Al's hand and the two stopped walking.

"Did you hear that?" Cee asked him as the blood drained from her face. "That scream?"

Al looked alarmed. "You heard that too? I thought I just imagined it."

"How could you imagine it?" Cee asked incredulously.

"Well Scor and I were watching an action movie," Al replied defensively.

"Is it legit for people in England to randomly start screaming?" Cee asked, as her eyes did a quick scan of the crowd around her.

"No," Al said pointing towards the group of people in dark hooded robes crowding in the elvator. "Does that look suspicious to you?"

Cee sweared and turned to face Al, her voice growing shrill with panic.

"Holy motherfucker! Al, they're Death Eaters!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Not that sorry really. But please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**XOXO**


End file.
